


Size up

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Belly Kink, Clothes Ripping, Other, Stuffing, Thicc hau, Weight Gain, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Hau loves to eat so much he can’t help himself- not even when Sun points out that he’s getting himself into a bit of a situation...





	Size up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Full](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871442) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Inspired by ‘full’ by yvetal, and also this pic https://verzisphere.deviantart.com/art/Hau-weight-gain-657279814 
> 
> Because he just looks so damn pleased with himself :)

It was no secret that Hau liked to stuff himself- especially when it came to malasadas. Ever since he’d first tried to eat his way through every flavour on the limited edition menu (and succeeded, by the way-) he’d been slightly addicted to the dreamy, satisfied feeling of being stuffed to the brim, of eating til he could barely do anything more than lean back and rub his aching belly with a dazed grin.

People were used to him- he guessed that since his Gramps was such a hefty guy, it made sense that Hau had a huge appetite, and he wasn’t complaining- if no one batted an eyelid at him walking around with a bulging gut then all the better for him.

—-

He licked his lips as he walked down the seafront towards the malasada parlour, grinning and waving when he saw Sun across the street.

“Alola! How ya been, cousin?”

“Aight!” Sun grinned and flashed his Z-ring. “Guess which boy just got another Z-crystal?!”

“No way?!” Hau bounded over to look- and sure enough- there was a pikanium-z glittering in the housing of the watch. “Where’d you get it?”

“Would you believe a pikachu at the Hano Grand gave it to me?”

“No way- as in Chuuster the film star? That pikachu at the Hano Grand?”

“Yeah- I kind of helped him out with something.”

Hau wrapped an arm around Sun and jostled him about. “Aw man, I can’t wait to see your pikachu show off it’s new Z-move! We gotta battle- but first, let’s get malasadas to celebrate!”

Sun laughed. “Haven’t you just been?”

“Huh?”

“Then I think you might need to size up your shirt, pal.” Sun nodded down at Hau’s stomach, and Hau looked down too- to see that his belly was already pressing firmly against the fabric of his shirt. wait- how long had that been there?

He brought his hands down and gave it a squish- sure enough, it was him alright, except instead of the usual taught roundness, he just felt quite a hefty layer of soft, warm fat.

“You weirdo- you’re grinning!” Sun laughed and shook his head.

“What? It’s just souvenirs from all the malasadas I’ve eaten.” He said, giving his belly a shake and feeling it move heavily from side to side. Wow- how had he not noticed this before? It felt fantastic! But then- he guessed that lately, he’d been stuffing himself so often he barely noticed what his belly looked like when it was empty. “C’mon Sun! Let’s go!”

Sun just shook his head and followed his friend to the malasada parlour.

—-

“Mmm, I’m done!” Said Sun, leaning back with a hand on his stomach.

“Seriously bro? You had like two!”

Sun yawned. “I had four. Look- I’ve done a you.” He stood up slightly and sure enough, there was a little curve to his tummy and his shirt was starting to ride up.

Hau laughed. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“No comment.” Said Sun, but he was rubbing his stomach with a dreamy smile.

“Well- I’m gonna go get some more. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Mmhmmm.”

When Hau returned with his pile of malasadas, Sun looked half asleep- but still snagged another sweet malasada for himself and began to munch, despite his protests.

Hau was actually kind of glad- he’d already eaten so much he was feeling very full- he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to manage a half-dozen extra malasadas on top.

He pulled the waistband of his shorts down under his belly and rubbed at the red marks where it had been digging in as he began to eat. Surely this new gut of his would have more room- and he was determined to push himself to the limit.

Ah, but he felt so round and heavy already- he tried to pull his shirt down over his gut but it just wouldn’t go- even though it was a loose tunic- type fit- or, it had used to be- there was just no room left at all. He wasn’t going outside with his gut hanging out though- even he had some limits- so he breathed in and sucked in his gut and got the shirt down over the top before he let himself relax again, wincing at the tightness across his belly.

And he still had three malasadas left on the plate in front of him- and Sun wasn’t going to be any more help- he looked like he was already in the early stages of a food coma.

He shook his head and picked up a donut, biting in and savouring the sugary-sweet taste even as he found it slightly difficult to chew and swallow the stodgy mouthful.

His belly protested as he finished it- it didn’t need any more filling, not today- but oh damn, if he didn’t feel good, so he picked up the second to last one and gulped it down, grunting as he felt it settle in his overfull stomach.

One more.

He leaned up and arched his back, massaging his stretched skin and grunting before ploughing though the last one in three huge bites.

Victory- he sagged back into the booth- and then jumped back upright when a sharp tearing noise and a sudden release of pressure across his gut told him that he really did need a new shirt- he looked down to see that one of the shallow slits at the side of the tunic had ripped itself further open to make room.

He blushed, and looked up to see Sun staring at him accusingly as he rubbed his own sore stomach.

“New shirt.” His friend said, then shut his eyes and leant back into the seat. 


End file.
